Thanks Dad
by babylerms
Summary: Ashley's dad helps her get Spencer back after she chooses Aiden which obviousley is a mistake. one shot.


Ashley awoke again for the third night in a row. The LA heat was ridiculous even in December. She looked at Aiden sound asleep and snoring in their bed. Then she checked on their two children who also were sleeping peacefully. She looked around at their small apartment. It was they could afford after Aiden blew all her money gambling. She went and turned on the television with the volume muted so she wouldn't wake anybody. She put VH1 on and it was playing one her father's old music videos.

"Dad, I wish you were here."

"I'm always here with you Ashley."

"Dad?" Ashley said as she looked around and she finally spotted him.

"Yeah it's me. It's kind of ironic. When I was alive I was never there for you and after I died I always stayed by your side."

"Well that's comforting to know. Dad, I think I made a mistake."

"I've been watching over you and I know you made a mistake. You should have chosen Spencer."

"Spencer...I haven't seen her in so long."

"She's all you think about though. I remember that night you two came to see me. I had never seen anyone as happy as you were that night. You've never been that happy since you two broke up."  
"Too bad Aiden couldn't see that."

"Oh I think he does but he's just selfish. He wanted you for himself. You chose him and he wasn't going to let you go again for anything not even if you wanted to leave. When you were in high school and you were pregnant but you had a miscarriage Aiden was very disappointed. He thought if you had his baby it would've connected you two forever and you would never be able to leave him. The he got a second chance with you and immediately after you two graduated high school you got pregnant again. Since you two were older he decided you should get married. He needed to have a connection with you but part of him knew it could never come close to what you had with Spencer."

"So what am I supposed to do? It's been twenty years. Am I just supposed to live the rest of my life being unhappy? I have two kids and I don't even know where Spencer is or if she's married or anything."

"It's not about what you're going to do. It's about what I'm going to undo. I don't have to remind you again of how bad a parent I was but I'm going to try to make it up to you. I'm going to send you back to high school so can choose Spencer this time."

"How?" Ashley asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just lie down on the couch and close your eyes."  
Ashley did as she was told. She waited about ten minutes with her eyes shut tight.

"Dad, I don't think anythings happening. Dad?"

She opened her eyes and realized she was back in her old room. She was in her bed and as she looked over she saw Aiden laying next to her. She immediately knew what moment this was. This was the night she chose Aiden over Spencer. That's why Aiden was with her. They had just celebrated becoming a couple again. She left her room and went into the kitchen.

"Dad, I know you can hear me so don't hide."

"Yeah Ashley I'm here."  
"You didn't take me back far enough. I already chose Aiden at this point."

"Well obviously fate didn't want it to be that easy for you. You're going to have to win Spencer back."

"How?"  
"I don't know but you have to do it soon before it's too late."

"I have to talk to her now."

"You do that. I have to go now. I love you, Ashley."

"I love you, Dad."

Ashely got her cell phone and called Spencer's number. No answer. Of course she didn't answer. Ashley just broke her heart not to mention it was three in the morning. Ashley decided to go to Spencer's house. When she arrived there she had to decide how to get in. Using the front door was not an option. She decided to throw rocks at Spencer's window. Eventually Spencer came to see who it was.

"Ashley? What're you doing? Go away."

By the moonlight Ashley could tell Spencer had been crying. A lot.

"Please Spencer. Can I talk to you?"

"You're unbelievable. No. Go home to Aiden and leave me alone."

"Please I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." As she said this she started to cry.

"Spencer disappeared from the window. Ashley stood there for a few minutes crying waiting to see if Spencer would come back. Then she went back to the front of the house to leave. Just as she got there the front door opened.

"What more could you possibly have to say to me?" Spencer asked as she came out the front door.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. It's not Aiden. It's you. I need you. I love you. Only you."  
"I love you too but you hurt me Ashley. How can I just forgive that?"

Spencer and Ashley were now standing face to face. Ashley reached out to take Spencer's hands but Spencer pulled away.

"I know I hurt you and I can't forgive myself for that but I need to make things better with you. When Aiden and I dated the first time it ended after I had the miscarriage. We never talked about it. In fact we stopped talking altogether for a while. When we did start talking again we decided to just be friends. We never talked about how we felt about what happened. We just kept everything on the inside. I think Aiden and I thought we could go back to how we were before when things were easy. But what he and I had is nothing compared to what you and I had. Part of me wondered what it would be like with him again but now I know what we had is over. It has been for a long time. Aiden and I are really close but I could live without him. I can't live without you. I'm so in love with you that I know my life would be miserable without you."

Ashley reaches out again to take Spencer's hands and this time Spencer doesn't pull away.

"You promise me you'll never do this to me again."  
"I promise. You're all I need."  
"I love you."

"I love you too."

That night Ashley and Spencer slept in each others' arms. The next morning Ashley woke the same way she fell asleep with her arms around Spencer but she wasn't in Spencer's bedroom anymore. She didn't know where she was.

"Mommy, wake up. We want to open our presents." A little boy said as he and a little girl jumped on the bed.

Spencer finally woke up and both she and Ashley sat up in bed while the two little ones climbed on them.

"Mommy?" Ashley questioned because she had to idea what was happening.

"Yeah mommy. Jesse and Sarah have been a good boy and girl. Let's go see what Santa brought for them." Spencer said.

Spencer picked up Sarah and Ashley picked up Jesse. Ashley followed Spencer into the living room. They put the kids down and they immediately ran for the presents under the tree. Spencer and Ashley sat on the couch.

"This place is huge." Ashley commented thinking about the tiny apartment she and Aiden had had.

"Yeah that's what happens when you're a famous and rich singer."  
"Me?"  
"Duh. Of course you. Your voice is amazing."

"We're married?"  
"Of course. Are you feeling alright Ashley?"

"Yeah and those are our kids?"

"Who else would they belong to? You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Better than fine actually. I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Ashley."


End file.
